


心理咨询

by season123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season123/pseuds/season123
Summary: 简接到一次奇怪的心理咨询预约。比起一次常规的心理咨询，这更像作为一个旁观者的倾听之旅。他的客户既没有打算给他一个名字（即使是假的），也没有露面，但他支付了足够丰厚报酬，他只想找一个陌生人说说话。他们约好了时间，只通过语音来进行这次咨询。简：下午好，先生。LH：你好。...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 4





	心理咨询

简接到一次奇怪的心理咨询预约。比起一次常规的心理咨询，这更像作为一个旁观者的倾听之旅。他的客户既没有打算给他一个名字（即使是假的），也没有露面，但他支付了足够丰厚报酬，他只想找一个陌生人说说话。他们约好了时间，只通过语音来进行这次咨询。

简：下午好，先生。  
LH：你好。

简：如果您觉得方便，就可以开始了。  
对面陷入了短暂的沉默，安静的空间，只能听到这位客人宠物睡觉的鼾声，她想也许她的客人还没有想好怎样开始。

然后她的客人似乎有些紧张的清了下嗓子。  
LH：我没有很多朋友......不，我没有朋友。  
.....我失去了几个要好的朋友，因为各种原因。而现在，在这个年纪，我已经没有信心，或者说已经没有这样的精力和时间去建立、维护一段新的友谊了。我的生活节奏快的不可思议，但我仍然觉得我有一个巨大的空洞。

他的声音低而温柔，却不沉闷，他听起来仍然很年轻。

LH：我不知道为什么有很多人恨我，他们指责我的一切，无论我做什么，甚至我的发型穿着和笑声他们都无比憎恨，我并不清楚我做错了什么。

简感受得到他的难过，有那么几秒。

LH：也有很多人爱我，有一些跟着我满世界跑，很奇妙。他们给了我很多爱和动力，当我在我的身边时，我好像什么都可以放到一边。可当他们都散去的时候，我又会陷入巨大的空洞。

他是一个明星。

简心中有过一阵激动，很快又恢复了平静，她注册这个App的时间并不长，也只接过几个心理咨询的预约。

简：您看起来有一份很光鲜的工作。  
LH：工作？  
简听到了对方惊讶又有些孩子气的笑声。  
LH：......是啊，可以这么说。一份光鲜的工作。

然后他们又陷入到了沉默，简并不打算主动推动话题，她希望对方处在自己舒适的节奏。

LH：我陷入到了一段复杂的关系。

LH：和......我的老板。

简：您爱上她了？...或者他？

LH：我不知道，其实我应该恨....他的。

......

简：那您恨他吗？

LH：恨过。到今天我也无法完全原谅他，但......那些都过去了......也只能过去。在那之前和之后，我都无法离开他，我的事业没办法离开他，没人能比他做的更好，他帮助成就了今天的我，当然，我也成就了他。

简：既然那些都过去了，或许您可以试着和他开始？

LH：.....不可能的，怎么可能呢？他已经有了一位聪明漂亮的妻子，可爱的孩子，完美的家庭，成功的事业。他的身边也从不缺漂亮女孩，在别人看来，现在他纵容我去做一切我想做的事，包容我、偏袒我。他们嘲讽我是他的黄金男孩，还有骂我是他的婊子的，但是.....不，他并不爱我。如果有一天我不能再带给他荣誉、金钱、胜利的愉悦，那么一切魔法都会消失，所有的这些......

简：但您说您“陷入了一段关系”？

LH：我们上过几次床。

他平静的就像在叙述别人的故事。

简一时间不知道该说什么好，从道德层面上来说，她也许应该谴责他，但她是作为咨询师在倾听。

LH：那个时候我已经筋疲力竭了。那一年我和交往8年的女友分手了，有些不在状态，而他借此帮助我的竞争对手，当然也是为他工作，去争夺对我很重要的......奖项，我几乎在孤军奋战，我做了能做的一切，但还是输了，长久以来的争斗，也彻底使我和曾经的好友决裂了。那是我压力最大的一段时间，我无法信任任何人，无法入睡。

也许过了很长时间，但简仍然感受得到他话语间的不甘心。

LH：我做了能做的一切，我感到疲倦，我想离开。但我的竞争对手突然宣布了要退出，他毫无准备，一瞬间我想到了这是报复他的好机会，如果我也离开......

LH：那是一个非常、非常冷的清晨，湿冷的雾气让我清醒过来的时候，我已经站在了他的家门口。他看起来很疲倦、很憔悴，不知道为什么我没有办法主动和他说些什么。我窝在壁炉前的沙发里，火苗跳动着很温暖，桌上有插满玫瑰的花瓶，让我想起了妈妈家的花园，不知道为什么我很想哭。

LH：他看着我，就好像在说‘你也要离开吗？’可我该怎么原谅他呢？可我又错做了什么呢？我只是想赢。我能去哪里呢？我问我自己，我能去哪里？我知道他在等我的回答，我说我不会走。

LH：他给了我一个拥抱，他说‘不是我的错’‘这一切不是我的错’，我知道，我知道，不是我的错，但没有人跟我说‘不是我的错’，没有人问我好不好，没有人愿意和我主动说些什么，没有人给我拥抱。我讨厌他，但我抱着他，像抓着最后一根稻草。我哭得像个傻瓜，哭得头疼，我吻他......

简觉得他们明星的世界比好莱坞拍出来的还精彩。

LH：我们没有别的选择，继续下去是最好的选择。我要求他从此以后要对我保证绝对的坦诚，没有秘密，我知道这很残酷，但这是唯一的办法。那之后我们谁也没有提起这件事。因为快节奏的生活节奏，我无法再建立和维护一段新的长期的爱情，我会约不同的女孩，我知道他偶尔也会。

LH：他给了我很多自由，只要我能给他赢得他想要的东西，我干什么他都不会反对。你知道，我以前的老板虽然很偏爱我，但他是个控制狂。他有他的规矩，我不能做这个，做那个，不能留这样或者那样的发型，不能自由的表达我的想法。我赢得的一切都不属于我，当我离开的时候我拿不走任何一样荣誉的纪念。

简：听起来他确实很纵容您。  
不知道他的客人怎么认为，但简并不完全觉得这是好事。

LH：我知道我有时候很难以相处，有时候我也知道自己有多任性、多计较，尽管在外面我尽量表现的完美、包容、成熟。我喜欢惹他生气，看他焦头烂额的样子，有时候他会很生气但不会真的怪我，我身边没有人能这样容忍我了，他真的不高兴的时候看起来很吓人，但是我不怕他。

LH：我们也总是吵架，甚至大吵大闹，还经常吓跑周围的人。我也不知道为什么，我们之间似乎永远没有办法正常的交流，哪怕只是工作上简单的小事，最后也常常变成争执，最后不欢而散。

简：你们一起共事了多久？

LH：到今年就是八年了，时间过得可真快……

简：那你们......维持亲密关系有多久？

回应简的是对方的沉默

简：对不起，如果您觉得不方便也可以不说，说您想说的。

LH：......没有关系，我只是在想上过床就算有亲密关系吗？即使我觉得我和他从没有过一秒钟是相爱的吗？如果算的话，就是3年多吧。

简：他的妻子知道吗？您觉得这段关系复杂是因为这方面的原因吗？

LH：......不，我认识他的妻子，远比他要早。我们曾经也有过一段暧昧，只不过我很快找到了我当时的女友，而她也很快遇到了他。她很清楚我是play boy，在结束那段8年的恋情之后，我再也没有过稳定的女友，身边的模特、网红来来去去。我知道她很聪明，但她意识到的只是他身边的几个女孩。何况他们有复杂的共同财产，各自成功的事业，更重要的是利益之外，他们仍然彼此相爱。

简的客人听起来并没有任何道德上的愧疚感，他的困扰也似乎与世俗的束缚无关，自私任性固执但有些近乎古怪的天真。

简：既然他们彼此相爱，你们，您又觉得你们彼此间并不存在爱意，那在第一次意外之后，又为什么继续下去这种关系呢？

LH：因为他总让我在某些时刻产生他爱着我的错觉，听起来像不像个笑话？

简：您希望他是爱着你的。

LH：是的。

他回答地快速而肯定。

LH：我希望他是爱着我的。我希望他为我感到骄傲，我喜欢他给我的拥抱，我喜欢听他夸我，不是其他人而是我。当他为我的成就欢呼雀跃的时候，我会很开心，当他因为一条短信跑来摩洛哥找我，陪着我在马拉喀什的夜市闲逛的时候，我也很开心。当我开玩笑说想要一艘能在后甲板养匹小马的游艇作为圣诞礼物时，他皱了很久的眉头说了句“好”，我也很开心。

简想也许因为那些痛苦的曾经，她的客人还在抗拒或者没有意识到一个事实：他已经爱上了他说的那个人。

简：也许他是像您希望的那样，爱着您的。

LH：不。

LH：你说，人会同时爱上两个人吗？

简：说实话，我不知道。

LH：我们只会在一段旅程上在一起，终究有一天这段旅程会结束。他有其他的生意，他会回归他的家庭，回归正常的生活节奏。离开我的生活，也许就像很多其他在我生命里出现过的人一样，他们都会离开，到最后我还是一个人。

这是一颗多么敏感孤独的心，飘摇不安的灵魂。简想，也许在公众面前他璀璨闪耀坚固如同钻石，而在背过聚光灯的另一面，他脆弱的近乎布满裂纹的镜子，可能只需要一点力量，他坚硬完美的外壳就会七零八落。

LH：但即使这样，我也希望这一天晚一点来，我希望我黄金的时期长一些，我希望......我希望他能陪在我身边，陪我......创造从未有过的荣誉。我知道他还在考虑自己的选择，我尊重他的决定，也清楚另外一种选择也许对他或者说他的家庭来说更好......

简听到他的声音逐渐低了下去，那是他真实的想法但却不是他愿意接受的情况。

LH：我知道我很自私，我只能希望他能选择留下来。因为我不知道没有他该如何继续下去，没人能替代他。他是魔法师，只有他能给我南瓜马车和水晶鞋，只有他。

简听到狗跑动的声音，紧接着是吠叫。

LH：谢谢你，简。听我说了这么多，将来如果有一天你知道了我的名字，希望你能替我保密。

没有等简的回答，对方已经结束了这次语音通话。

早间新闻播放到了体育比赛的内容，通常只会是简短的比赛结果播报，但今天似乎有些长。

简吃着早餐突然停了下来，电视里出现了熟悉的声音。简的记忆突然回到了去年的冬天，圣诞节后那一次奇怪的咨询。

那个奇怪的客人，是f1的六届世界冠军？

口罩和帽子之间，简看到他有一双漂亮的眼睛，紧接着是他驾驶着爆胎的赛车冲过终点线的画面。

上帝啊……真的是他。


End file.
